


This Is How We Speak Now, Get Use To It(Justice League)(Abandoned)

by Rose39



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Adult Jokes, Adult references, Cyborg made a chat room, F/M, Flash uses too much text lingo, I've never been in a chat room, Not My Fault, Reader has a Hypnotic Voice, Swearing, Texting, This went in its own direction, chat, chat room, don't blame me, reader is a meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose39/pseuds/Rose39
Summary: Cyborg wanted to help the team stay in contact.That was a mistake.Three Exasperated Adults And Their Three Exasperating Children.This Will Be Fun.I'm sorry, I lost inspiration for this, and am stopping it(for now).If I ever refind my enthusiasm for this I may continue it, so I don't want to delete it, I'm really sorry.





	1. Mistakes Were Made On This Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I owned Detective Comics, dude.
> 
> This is just an intro chapter, and still holds the original idea for this, which went out the window a few chapters in.
> 
> [On The Phone]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid Phone, Acting Weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syren is your hero name, M/C stand for Main Character, aka you.
> 
> You have a hypnotic voice.

I wake up to a weird chirping notice coming from my phone at 3 am.

I make sure my vision is clear before grabbing it.

I swear to all the Divine Beings to ever have believers if The Bat did something to it I'll kill him.  
[Syren?]  
"Vic, is hacking my phone necessary? You have my number," I sigh, he can hear me.  
[Easier for me this way.]  
"What do you want?" I lay back, sick of this already.  
[I've made a program for the League, I'm still trying to find a way to get to Arthur, but you're welcome to join any time.]  
"Cool," I flop back onto my bed.  
[Talk Soon, M/C]  
"G'Night..."

I set my phone back and go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «I make sure my vision is clear» was originally «I put on my glasses» because I didn't think of anyone else.
> 
> I've been working on this for about a week because I like to backlog chapters, and over time the original idea faded away, we'll get back to this later, carry on.


	2. Welcome To Hell, Enjoy Your Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering The Chat Room.
> 
> Name Was Spelt Right For Once.
> 
> No One Loves Barry.
> 
> “Some Conspiracy Shit”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like picking on Barry.

8 am, I guess it's time to see what Vic did.

Oh wow, Victor, just put a whole new icon and shit on my phone, no, I don't mind at all!  
[Syren: No set up, no welcome message, nothing, just bam, you're in? Okay.  
Flash: That's What I Said!  
Syren: I take it back. Lovely set up, Vic, great start up, love that my name is already Syren, and you spelt it right. Good on ya.  
Cyborg: Anything to not have anything to do with Barry, huh?  
Flash: What's wrong w/ me?  
Cyborg: A lot.  
Syren: So much.  
Flash: :/ feeling the love.  
Batman: The children all get along so well.  
Superman: It's amazing really.  
WonderWoman: Yes.  
Flash: No 1's gonna defend me?  
Syren: Nope.  
Batman: Fine, stop picking on Barry, he's sensitive.  
Flash: Thnx :/  
Syren: Is that the only emotion you know?  
Flash: No  
Cyborg: ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘  
Flash: Where did u get the diamond & backwards 3?!  
Syren: ψ(｀∇´)ψ  
Flash: Seriously!?  
WonderWoman: ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
Flash: This is some conspiracy shit, I bet Vic did all of this, and u can't do those w/out him...  
Batman: (ノ_＜)  
Flash: Et tu, Bruce? Really?  
Superman: No, I can't find it either, how do you do that?]


	3. Not Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's going down in Boise, Idaho
> 
> And It's Not Your Fault!
> 
> Victor follows you on Instagram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have Instagram, nor do I know how to work it.

[Batman: I'm getting reports of people going missing in Idaho and being found with no recollection of how they got where they are found, only remembering a hypnotic song, luring them away.  
Superman: What he's saying is, M/C, what did you do?  
Syren: Nothing, this time, I'm not in Idaho.  
Why would I be in Idaho?  
Cyborg: She's not lying, I'm questioning why she's in Ivy Town, but she's been there at least since this morning.  
Flash: R u tracking her?!  
R u tracking all of us?!  
Syren: He follows me on Instagram.  
WonderWoman: So it's not you...  
Cyborg: Another Meta, same power?  
Batman: Unlikely.  
Superman: But not unheard of.  
Syren: Want me to check it out?  
Flash: Oh, were we doing like an assignment thing?  
Cause I'm in Boise, Idaho...  
Superman: I'll meet him there.  
Cyborg: I'll keep an eye on cyberspace, see if there's anything happening.  
WonderWoman: I will get in contact with Arthur, and see if anything on his end could be causing this.  
Syren: I'll just stay here.  
Batman: O...okay?]


	4. Still No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messing With Barry.
> 
> Still Not Your Fault.
> 
> Or Is It?..
> 
> You Apparently Belong To Superman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to go over what Barry did to you, so use your imagination!

[Syren: Barry's days are numbered.  
Flash: I'm not scared of u.  
Syren: Nice hat.  
Flash: >.>  
What color is it?  
Syren: Red, with yellow stripes down the seams.  
Flash: ...  
Lucky guess...  
Batman: Clark, she's yours, stop her from scaring Barry.  
Superman: Why is she mine?!  
Syren: Why am I his?!  
Flash: Syren, was that u?  
Syren: Was what me?  
Flash: I'm serious.  
Superman: Syren, stop scaring Flash.  
Syren: I'm seriously not doing it, I'm still in Ivy Town, I just found him on Instagram and saw his hat.  
Flash: THEN WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?'bnbn  
Superman: I tried.  
Cyborg: Barry, man up, you've helped save the world, what was probably a rat won't hurt you.  
Flash: Thay broke my window?!  
Syren: Big, angry rats?  
WonderWoman: Can you two stop picking on Barry?  
Cyborg: I'm not.  
Syren: No.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously can't remember why I kept bringing up Instagram


	5. Going Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No One Can Find You
> 
> Barry's Not Worried
> 
> Batman Is

[Superman: M/C?  
Flash: I think her phone is off.  
Batman: How do you know?  
Flash: I was texting her and she  
Cyborg: Say no more.  
Flash: Like just stopped responding.  
I wasn't done, Vic.  
Cyborg: Her phone's on, but I don't see anything in her camera's view.  
WonderWoman: How long has it been since you've gotten a response?  
Flash: 4 hours.  
Batman: And you haven't been even slightly worried?  
Flash: I don't worry till 5.  
10-20 minutes: She had something immediate 2 do.  
1 hour: She got sick of me & wanted a break.  
2-3: I pissed her off.  
4: I really pissed her off.  
5 + hours: Problem.  
Cyborg: Well, apparently I pissed her off too, then, because I'm getting nothing either.  
Batman: I just called her landline, nothing.  
Flash: Her apartment is empty.  
Superman: Don't you think she would have found a way to contact us if there was a problem?  
Syren: FFS, guys, I was in a movie, and yeah, Barry pissed me off.  
Flash: Ur alive!  
Syren: And if you're still in my apartment you won't be.  
Flash: Got it.]


	6. Oh Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Has Some Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

[Superman: You guys are the best.  
Flash: Thnx!  
WonderWoman: That is very sweet, Clark.  
Superman: And, even though I'm usually to macho to admit it, Bruce is one of my best friends.  
Batman: ???  
Superman: And Diana, I appreciate everything you've done for me, and I'd almost go as far as to call you a sister.  
WonderWoman: That is so nice of you, Clark.  
Superman: Barry, Dnsklakkkkk,,llllllaaaaallkmmmc den  
Flash: What?  
Superman: Lois, all of that was Lois.  
Syren: And here I thought you loved us.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A: The random text in Clark's 4th message is him fighting Lois for his phone.
> 
> B: Just like my other This Is How We Speak Now, Get Used To It, this was supposed to be an X reader, but, originally it was X Cyborg, and it took a turn for Cyborg Vers. Flash.
> 
> So do you want Cyborg, Flash, them to compete for your attention, or someone completely different? Tell me in the comments, or on Tumbler, where I'm Rosie39.


	7. Mission Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Montana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not live in Montana

[Batman: Our Meta from last month is back, and they've killed two people. This time in Montana.  
Flash: Anything to go off of? Murder weapons, finger prints, connection between the victims?  
Batman: Get to Helena and we'll discuss it more.  
Cyborg: All of us?  
Batman: No, probably just Flash, Syren, and Superman.  
Cyborg, look through cyberspace again, see if there's anything remotely similar reported to the police, social media, or anywhere else.  
Diana, see if you can get in contact with Arthur again, ask if any of the sea Sirens have gotten to land.  
Syren: Flash and I are in Helena, and there's a woman stumbling across the street, ignoring cars and other pedestrians, like she's in some sort of trance.  
Superman: Where are you, exactly?  
Flash: N. Park Ave, next 2 the Grandstreet Theater.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Montana Is Not A Real Place, trust me, I'm a Placeologist.


	8. Oh, Hi There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyborg Has An Interesting Find.

[Cyborg: So I found a possible I.D. on our Meta.  
Flash: That's good bc Syren and I found nothing  
Superman: Can you give us the anything?  
Cyborg: I only found their Facebook, but it's a start; [Suspicious Person](http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?=743264506)  
Syren: Why them?  
Cyborg: They have unusual Internet habits...  
Batman: What do you mean exactly?  
Cyborg: It's just...never mind, it's just a start.  
Superman: At least it's something...  
WonderWoman: Keep an eye on them, Victor, just for now.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the rest of your life.
> 
> P.S. Comment if you recognized the Facebook
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [I Take Requests Here.](https://rosie39.tumblr.com/post/177500739063/i-want-your-help-with-my-december-story%22)  
> 


End file.
